Digital Integrated Circuits (ICs) can be prone to defects introduced during a manufacturing process. These defects may affect the logic output of the digital IC, which in turn adversely influences semiconductor chip quality and costs. Industry has developed a number of testing techniques to test for the defects. To test for defects, a built-in self-test (BIST) may be built into an IC, allowing the IC to test its own operations. BISTs may be implemented using hardware, software, or a combination of the two.